Contemplation
by Tori-No-Miko
Summary: After overhearing some things she shouldn't have, Anzu feels 'unfeminine' and her train of thoughts leave her contemplating relationships with people she knows. [Hints at Anzu and a few people, and Kaiba]


Contemplation

By: Tori-no-Miko

_Disclaimer: __Funny how I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

This was uncontrollably one of the most horrible experiences in Anzu's life. She was unofficially dubbed the most unwanted girl in all of Domino High School. Unwanted in the sense as a lover, not as a person, but still, being a girl Anzu would still surely feel a pang of remorse for not being anymore feminine than she was. 

She had been walking through the hallway through school before removing her slipper for her loafers until she saw the supposed group of 'most sought after' guys of the school.

"How's you and Miho going?" One asked the other.

"Nah, I dumped her. She was too clingy, now I have Mika." The other answered.

"How about that Anzu Mazaki? You know the one that hangs around with more feminine guys than she is?"

This struck her nerve as she recalled causing her to slip past unnoticed with a glint of murder in her eyes.

Just because Yugi's strange hair _fetish_ causes him to style his hair more than most girls. Just because Jounouchi is potentially more interested in playing childish card games than girls. Just because Honda was interested in Shizuka that he was attempting to sculpt himself into a 'cute and emotionally fragile' individual that she had once stated would be her dream guy. Just because Otogi had the ponytail of a Japanese school girl. Just because Bakura had the delicate features of a porcelain doll. Just because Marik had longer hair than she herself had. Just because Kaiba had… she wondered whether people even associated her with Kaiba.

Strangely enough, she did not really care about _other_ guys being uninterested in her. As she had listed, there were more than enough guys that she knew at the moment for one to think she was the ringleader of a _harem_.

Though shamelessly she had to admit, there was more than one instance where she had contemplated on choosing one of them to harbour romantic feelings for. However, reason formed doubt and she decided to ignore it. Singling one boy out of the group was almost…barbaric, in an emotionally scarring perspective of things.

With the influence and impact which one of the only girls she knew, Mai Kujaku, her thoughts have begun to wonder.

Yugi; precious friend through the ages. Charming _child_. Someone of his disposition was it to be a close friend or younger brother. His meek attitude but courageous demeaneor in saving the world more than once (although it was with Yami/Atemu/Pharoah's help in more than one of those instances) was a good girl-attention-drawing device. However, she calculated (using that word made her feel like she was looking for a husband, in which effectively she was) that if all went in her favour she could form an everlasting bond with Yugi adding to all she already knew about him. However if something were to go wrong, (a 0 to 10 percent chance occurrence) she would permanently lose her friend. A risk worth taking? No.

Jounouchi: another friend who's thick skull protects him from the damage caused by duels. He gives off the vibes of an older brother…his attitude is of a goofy goof that does nothing but goof around like a goof he is. Goof. If, stressing if, she were to ever start some sort of strange relationship with him, she doubted he nor she would last. There was a straight 98 to 100 percent chance of failing; definitely no.

Honda: Jou's cheerleader. Much like how she was Yugi's, apparently. Now that she thought about it clearly, she realised she does not know much about him, or for the lack of a better phrase, she did not know him as well as she hoped to have known him, after all, they've been through so much together; both somewhat tag-a-longs as much as she hated to admit. She saw him as a great friend to be around, but he was obviously duelling (excuse the pun) it out with Otogi for Shzuka's affections. 99.9 to 100 percent chance of failing. No.

Otogi; biggest flirt that ever existed, endowed with big ego. Anzu highly doubted she could even become close friends with him without the urge of strangling him for being such a ladies man. Better yet, being his girlfriend would mean eternal curiosity as to his feelings towards her, adding to the mix, jealous fan girls. Although setting those aside, there was the predicament of his fighting with Honda to prove he was the better man for Shizuka. There was almost certain 100 percent chance of failing. Another no.

Bakura; cute, considerate and kind. Though Anzu had to admit she was sometimes quite jealous of his soft skin and hair, she had once convinced herself that he would make the perfect boyfriend. He held no will to be unfaithful and did not seem to be one who was open around girls, making him the more adorable. However with that in mind, she had not comprehended a megalomaniatic homicidal 3000 year old spirit to reside in his body. If somehow she could get the loyalty of the spirit, there's an almost certain chance she'd be eternally bound to him…or the moment they break up would be her last moment on earth. 0 to 100 percent chance, high doubted maybe.

Marik: evil, cold, strange, misunderstood. Appearances aren't everything. He's different from the original Japanese norms, exotic and she was sure many people would love to get in his pants too. But Anzu was nevertheless not going to even _think_ about that sort of desperate and shameful act. Surely there should be love, not taking into account the fact that he had once controlled her mind and was willing to dispose of her…in a splat. Of course he had changed after that. He, on the other hand did not seem interested in anything at all concerned with girls, though it was not as though it had bothered Anzu. Like Ryou, she needed connection and it'd be everlasting. 0 to 100 percent, not highest priority.

Kaiba: did she really know enough aside from cold? She had to admit, for a loner and hermit that sat around his computer 24/7, he sure did look attractive. He was rich to boot. Forgetting Anzu's existence, he was flocked with girls daily, which he obviously despised greatly. Anzu knew that he was responsible for daily crying juniors, but then what could they really expect? He was obviously too _intimate_ with his company to care about another human who is not Mokuba. Hell, she barely knew the guy, but wasn't refraining from trying so. Despite his condemning of her friends as the 'geek squad', she could see that he was just misunderstood and on many occasions had tried to get herself deemed as trustworthy in his eyes though he was either really stupid or blind. If something in the near future allows them to be in each others company, hell it'll definitely be a 100 percent chance of a non-fail relationship. But she wasn't sure that he'd allow her in his circle of him and his brother. Anzu definitely would try to be his friend without the intention of making him her husband…

Strangely enough she compared the chances of each guy to each other and realised Kaiba was the one with the highest success chance. Anzu may be insensitive to guy issues, but she was a girl, that almost immediately deemed her as not to stupid in these respects. She comparatively looked at the risks of trying to be Kaiba's friend…

_Jealous fan girls_

_My friends going nuts_

_Being admitted to an insane asylum_

Were among the few. She then weighed out the gains from the situation.

_Possible husband stuff How mum always wanted a rich son-in-law (_greedy parents

_Powerful connection; no one would like to mess with anyone around Kaiba._

_Giving Kaiba some healthy social interaction who is not an old man head of XX Company._

_Being able to spend time with the cutest little brother! Mokuba!_

As you can see, her gains far outweighed the risks. Anzu felt terrible for thinking in those ways of her friends, and even Kaiba but in her situation many would think the same. The reality is the guys back in the hall way had ended their conversation…

"She's actually quite cute. I love how she's different from those other girls in the school." He replied. "But have you noticed the way all her guy friends look at her? It's almost like claiming land, not letting anyone into their circle."

The other boy stood mouth agape.

"You noticed too? 'Specially those foreigners and Kaiba right?"

* * *

o.o… Well that's a strange story! This came into my head along with like 20 other story ideas xD and with my English teacher telling our class to write for fun, I decided to use it and write stories in which I like. In that case I obviously have more coming up ). 

**Motivate me! Leave a ****constructive critical review**** or just ****review**** please!**

**Flames will ****not**** be accepted without ****valid**** reason.**


End file.
